Numer Telefonu 730
Byłem sam w domu a zegar prawie wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Oglądałem masę filmików "top lista" na Youtube o tematyce paranormalnych rzeczy, zacząłem przeglądać komentarze pod angielskim filmem "Top 10 numerów pod które nie powinieneś dzwonić". Był tam jakiś komentarz z dwoma polubieniami: "730 black" a pod nim dwa komentarze: "what?" "dumb number lol" Dużo komentarzy mówiło o innych strasznych numerach więc pomyślałem że komuś również chodzi o numer. Tak po prostu wpisałem w google "730 black", oczywiście nic ciekawego nie wyskoczyło. Wpisałem wtedy "730 black phone number" licząc na bardziej sensowne treści i jednym z późniejszych rezultatów wyszukiwania była strona z dużą ilością tajemniczych numerów. Była tam historia o "czarnym numerze 730". Krótka creepypasta brzmiała tak: "What's the minimal length of a phone number? 8? 7? 6? Some people claim that you can have an incoming call from a number "730". There are two plot versions about it. First one say that number has only 3 letters and if that's not enough, numbers unlike being white as always will be black. If you will answer, there will be completely no response from the other side. After you'll hang up you might start feeling a bit dizzy, get a head ache or eventually puke. Second version is very disturbing and most likely is the fake one. After your phone will start ringing, numbers will be white. However, the longer phone will ring, numbers will slowly turn black while your ringtone will get slower and slower. If you will answer, there also will be no sound, but answering is the way to be safe. If you won't answer or be too late, phone will turn off and after few seconds you won't be able to see, complete blackness. You will think that your eyes are only closed but soon you will start losing mind and stimuluses till you're gonna completely feel nothing, in other words, you will die. If you will get an incoming call from 730, don't panic and check which version is true and do what's right. No matter what will happen don't run away from phone." Mimo że fascynuje się takimi rzeczami to i tak jestem bardzo na nie wrażliwy. Było już późno więc położyłem się do łóżka ciągle myśląc o tajemniczych numerach i zdając sobie sprawę że nie zasnę. Długo leżałem w bezruchu a kiedy wreszcie zasypiałem nagle obudził mnie mój telefon. Normalnie bym odebrał ale zdawało mi się jakby głośność dzwonka podwójnie przekraczała maksymalną głośność sygnału. Telefon był na drugim końcu pokoju więc jedyne co w tej sytuacji było mi słuszne to nie odbierać. Byłem po prostu zbyt przestraszony by cokolwiek zrobić więc zamknąłem oczy i czekałem aż przestanie dzwonić. I wtedy przypomniała mi się ta creepypasta. Sygnał już powoli się kończył więc o mało nie doznałem zawału, wstałem z całej siły i pobiegłem do telefonu... nie zdążyłem. Nawet nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, po prostu zamknąłem oczy i chciałem wrócić do łóżka. Położyłem się i czułem że zaraz coś niewyjaśnionego mnie zabije. To było najgorsze kilka minut w moim życiu. Na szczęście minęło już trochę czasu a wciąż żyłem, strach powoli mijał jednak wciąż wolałem nie otwierać oczu. Nietypowo jak na mnie usnąłem szybko. Gdy obudziłem się rano rodzice wrócili już z przyjęcia, co poznałem po ich dyskusji i grającym telewizorze. Czułem się bezpiecznie. Co się wczoraj działo? Dlaczego mój dzwonek o mało nie pozbawił mnie słuchu? Może był to sen. Wziąłem telefon by sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście ktoś do mnie dzwonił, trochę się wahałem wyobrażając sobie ostatnio przychodzący numer 730. Wszedłem w kontakty... nic. Ulga, czyli musiał być to tylko sen. Wszedłem do pokoju rodziców, mimo że z telewizora wydobywał się dźwięk ekran był cały czarny. Nikogo dalej nie było w domu. Gdzie są rodzice? Kogo ja słyszałem? Telefon w pokoju zaczął dzwonić, dzwonek stopniowo się spowalniał.